


The Great British Honk-Off

by neosaiyanangel



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Bakes, Character Replaced By A Goose (And No One Notices), Gen, Just shenanigans, Pure spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Mary Berry and her partner judge the newest batch of bakes.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	The Great British Honk-Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

Mary Berry and her goose partner walked out from the back area of the tent to the main portion. It was time to judge the bakes.

“All right then…” Mary Berry looked out amongst the bakers as she stopped in front of the first plate of braided brioche. “Whose bake is this?”

“That would be mine,” the groundskeeper said, raising his hand tentatively while eyeing the goose.

“Let’s give it a taste.” Mary cut off a piece for herself and a piece for the goose. They each took a bite, the goose shaking its head as it nibbled the bread down to nothing. Mary set the piece she had down and turned to her partner. “What did you think?”

The goose waddled its way around the table over to the gardener. It stood, staring at him for a moment. Then, suddenly, it charged at the groundskeeper. Startled, he tumbled backwards off of his seat, hat flying off of his head. The goose immediately grabbed the hat and ran for it. Out of the tent, across the grass, straight to the small pond near the tent. It then dropped the hat in the pond and began honking victoriously.

“I agree,” Mary Berry said. “Not enough butter and too much salt.”

“And now we need to stop taping again to get the hat,” Sue sighed. “Again.”


End file.
